Silent darkness
by oOIsisOo
Summary: Sakura se despierta en un lugar que no reconoce. No hay nadie… sólo sombras. CAPÍTULO FINAL “Eran sólo unas simples reglas... Pero había fallado. Ahora vienen las consecuencias. Solo tú tienes la llave para salir... ¿Lo lograrás?”
1. Despertar

**Silent darkness**

"_Largo y escabroso es el camino que del infierno conduce a la luz" Sakura se despierta en un lugar que no reconoce. No hay nadie… sólo sombras que la acechan._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Depertar**

"_¡Cuidado, Sakura!"_

Oscuridad.

Es lo único que vio antes de que su cuerpo chocase contra el gélido suelo. Un golpe directo del enemigo había conseguido derribarla, un golpe tal vez mortal.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, distorsionando las imágenes que se cernían sobre ella, alejándola de la realidad. Sintió la sangre surgir de ella, humedeciendo su ropa, y frío, mucho frío. Sus latidos fueron disminuyendo y las imágenes de su vida pasaron por su cabeza…

"_Naruto… Kakashi-sensei… Tsunade-sama… Hinata… Sasuke-kun…"_

Distinguió una luz a lo lejos, mientras las insistentes voces no dejaban de llamarla.

_¿Hacia dónde caminar?_

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco sobre ella, y empezó a sentir su cuerpo entumecido recostado sobre una superficie blanda. Respiró profundamente, percibiendo el ambiente estaba cargado. Había en el aire un olor denso y pesado que no pudo concretar. 

"¿Estoy muerta?", pensó la chica para sí.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Vio otras camas más, vacías todas ellas, y no se oía ni un solo ruído en aquella estancia. Pese la penumbra, pudo adivinar la forma de varios útiles médicos y un destartalado armario de metal. Cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital, pero no se trataba del hospital de Konoha.

En un momento, pareció ver pasar una sombra por detrás del cristal de la puerta, dónde provenía una tenue luz del exterior.

-¿Hola?- Sakura esperó una respuesta, pero no hubo ninguna.

Agudizó el oído, sin oír nada. Se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que la cabeza le diese vueltas, y sintió el cuerpo entumecido. Al bajarse de la cama, pudo oír el crujido de ésta bajo su peso. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa habitual, sino una especie de camisón propio de los hospitales. Buscó algo de calzado, pero sobre aquel frío suelo de baldosas no había nada. Se acercó a la ventana, intentando precisar dónde se encontraba, pero la oscuridad del exterior le impidió distinguir nada. No había rastro de la luna, la penumbra parecía no tener fin.

Confundida, avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió, esperando en el umbral. Miró hacia ambos lados.

Nada, ni nadie.

Lo único que se oía era el sonido del viento, pasando por los vacíos pasillos de paredes blancas con filas de sillas empotradas a la pared. A lo largo de los corredores, iluminados por intermitentes lámparas de neón, sólo se veían varios carritos de útiles médicos abandonados a su suerte.

-¿Hola, hay alguien?- volvió a preguntar, pero sólo recibió el zumbido de las lámparas de néon como respuesta.

Aún con las piernas un poco entumecidas, comenzó a caminar por aquellos pasillos, acompañada por el sonido de sus pasos pisando sobre las gélidas baldosas.

"Qué extraño… Si esto es un hospital, debería haber gente."

Caminó un rato sin rumbo, hasta que al final divisó una luz a lo lejos, proveniente de un despacho. Estaba formado por una habitación y una repisa. Sakura se acercó y, a través del hueco, busco a alguien con la mirada. Pasó al interior del habitáculo, encontrándose con la imagen de una chica rubia de espaldas a ella, ocultándole el rostro.

-¿Ino?- llamó Sakura, reconociendo a su amiga por la larga coleta de pelo rubio.

La aludida hizo girar su silla, mostrándole su rostro a Sakura. La chica detuvo su paso, al ver la expresión de Ino, poco habitual en ella.

La tez de Ino estaba blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos azules, ahora sin brillo, mostraban unas ojeras marcadas. Lo más significativo y estremecedor para Sakura se trataba de aquella sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Ino se mantuvo un rato callada, manteniendo su expresión indescifrable, con las manos prefectamente apoyadas sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti…?- preguntó la chica, casi en un susurro.

Sakura se asustó al oír su voz. Era débil, arrastrando las palabras, no muy característico en ella, que simpre había sido una chica muy extrovertida y habladora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sakura vio como Ino ladeaba su cabeza, mirándola interrogativamente, pero sin perder aquella sonrisa- ¿No me reconoces?

-Ah, Sakura… Sí, arriba te están esperando.

-¿A mí¿Quién?

-¿Sabrás llegar? Es la quinta planta- le indicó la rubia, haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas- Mira, es por allí.

Con un dedo, Ino le señaló el camino tras Sakura, siguiéndo sus movimientos con los ojos. Ésta la miró desconcertada antes de darse la vuelta. La chica miró al pasillo, divisando una puerta a lo lejos. Sakura se volvió hacia su amiga, dispuesta a preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero Ino ya no estaba.

Sakura observó la silla dónde había estado su amiga, ahora vacía. Miró a todos lados, sin encontrar nada.

-Tal vez se haya ido por las estanterías…-murmuró Sakura, mientras observaba tras una puerta entreabierta las siniestras estanterías de archivo en aquella recepción.

Salió de allí, avanzando por el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta de emergencia. Tras el seguía un estrecho corredor, de paredes blancas y desnudas.

"¿Por qué todo esto está vacío?-pensó Sakura- Tal vez esté en una planta especial, reservada para el material médico…"

Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con el ascensor, escondido tras una esquina. Presionó el botón y el ascensor emitió un chasquido, emprendiendo su bajada.

Repentinamente, se asustó al oír el sonido de un destartalado carrito avanzando por el pasillo que anteriormente había percorrido… y que venía hacia ella. También oyó un silbido despreocupado, acompañando el traqueteo de las ruedas.

"Kuso…- maldijo Sakura mientras aguantaba la respiración- Si me encuentran aquí andando sola seguro que me retendrán. Pero tal vez me den una explicación de todo esto…"

El sonido se iba acercando, le golpeaban en la cabeza aquellos silbidos. Miró insitentemente el ascensor, pero éste no daba llegado. La figura cruzó la esquina, encontrándose de frente con Sakura.

La chica lo miró desconcertada, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Se trataba de un chico rubio, con el pelo recogido con una coleta y peinado de tal manera que el flequillo le tapaba un lado de su cara. Tenía los ojos verdes, perfilados, e iba vestido con una bata blanca, con el cuello estirado hacia arriba.

Sakura se quedó atónita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Deidara, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki?

Su primera reacción fue alzar los puños en un intento de amenaza, preparada para protegerse si él intentaba atacarla. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo merodear por allí con tranquilidad, se enfrentaría a él aunque supiera que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Lo miró con furia, incapaz de contener el temblor de sus brazos, pero para su desconcierto Deidara no pareció reconocerla.

"Kami-sama… ¿Qué está pasando?", se preguntó Sakura, mientras él se limitaba a mirarla con interés.

-¿Subes?- le preguntó el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el ascensor ya había llegado y que esperaba a su lado con las puertas abiertas. Lo miró completamente desorientada, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer.

-Sí…

Ambos entraron, y Sakura observó al chico detenidamente mientras introducía el carrito en el habitáculo. No había en él ninguna mirada ni sonrisa extraña, ni ojeras… pero aún así no dejó de mantenerse en alerta, al fin de al cabo no debía olvidar que se trataba de un Akatsuki. Reparó en sus manos y, para su sorpresa, de ellas no sobresalía ninguna boca ni ninguna lengua.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Deidara, con el dedo preparado para pulsar un botón.

-A la quinta planta.

En un momento, los ojos de Deidara se entrecerraron, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, produciendo que la chica se alarmase de nuevo.

-Ya veo… Yo también me dirijo allí, Sakura- respondió el rubio, mientras apretaba el botón sin dejar de observarla.

La chica sintió miedo de nuevo, sabiendo que había caído en una trampa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- masculló, intentando permanecer fría, aunque ella misma se dio cuenta de que su voz había temblado. Deidara arqueó las cejas.

-Todos sabemos tu nombre. Eres el centro de atención aquí.

Sakura no se atrevió a preguntar más, sólo se limitó a analizar confundida sus palabras. La chica mantuvo su vista clavada en el suelo pero, en un momento, sintió la mirada del rubio clavada en ella, y levantó la vista. Deidara se encontraba recostado en la pared del ascensor con los brazos cruzados, mirándola descaradamente con esa expresión de suficiencia. Sakura, incómoda, desvió rapidamente sus ojos hacia el contador.

"2… 3… 4…"

Repentinamente, el ascensor emitió un chasquido y se detuvo, sumiéndolo todo en la total oscuridad. Sakura ahogó un grito, sobresaltada, y porque ahora se hayaba encerrada con un asesino a oscuras.

-Es lo que tienen los trastos viejos, hum- comentó el chico, y Sakura lo oyó chasquear la lengua con desaprobación. Apretó uno de los botones de los mandos y las luces de emergencia se encendieron de nuevo.

Al volver la luz, vio como Deidara clavaba sus ojos en ella, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y miraba hacia atrás de la chica.

Sakura miró confundida hacia atrás, topándose con la fría pared metálica del ascensor. En frente suya, Deidara comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente produciendo que el miedo la embargase por completo.

"Kuso… ¿Y qué pasa ahora?", se preguntó alarmada, intentando efectuar alguna de sus técnicas, sin dar resultado. Se sobresaltó al ver que en aquel lugar no era posible hacer ningún jutsu.

Deidara se aproximó hacia Sakura, esquivando su mirada de advertencia. El chico era más alto que ella, una cabeza más, así que se inclinó levemente para quedar a su altura, mientras la miraba maliciosamente. La chica vio como extraía un objeto metálico de su bata y, reflexivamente Sakura, se pegó a la pared, respirando con dificultad. La chica no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo, estaba paralizada del miedo.

"¿¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota!? No debí meterme en este ascensor¡si ni siquiera puedo defenderme!"-pensaba Sakura, mientras Deidara seguía con sus ojos clavados en ella.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del chico y, deslizando una mano por la espalda de Sakura, la apegó más a él, separándola de la pared. La mente de la joven comenzó a dar vueltas, pensando cómo lo derrotaría, cómo saldría de allí…

Con una lentitud tortuosa, Deidara acercó el objeto que había extraído de su bata hacia la pared…

Sakura se extrañó al oír un "click" y un crujido metálico y, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia dónde había provenido el ruído, vio como Deidara había abierto una caja pegada a la pared dónde se distinguían diversos botones. El chico rió divertido, aún agarrando a Sakura, y agitó las llaves enfrente de ella, produciendo que tintineasen.

-Los controles de seguridad- se explicó- Yo que tú me agarraría a lo más cercano- advirtió burlonamente, mientras apretaba uno de los botones.

-¿Qué…?

De una fuerte sacudida, el ascensor se puso en marcha, provocando que Sakura se aferrase a la bata de Deidara, sálvandose del golpe. La chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de él.

-Te lo dije, hum- le recordó con sorna, soltándola.

Sakura desvió la mirada, dejando entrever desconfianza y vergüenza por su actitud asustadiza. Cuando se abrieron las puertas al fin en el quinto piso, la chica decidió preguntarle a Deidara la duda que tanto le carcomía.

-¡Espera!¿Por qué… por qué no hay nadie?

Deidara alzó una ceja, pensativo.

-Sí… Sí que hay. Sólo que tú no los ves.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada, sin entender qué era lo que quería decirle.

-Ven- continuó Deidara mientras la cojía del hombro- No te encuentras bien, yo te acompaño, hum.

Salieron del ascensor, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos, similares a los de la otra planta: igual de vacío. Sakura miraba a todos lados, sin ver ni un solo alma.

-Yo no veo nada… No hay nadie.

Deidara detuvo el paso y, para el sobresalto de la chica, le tapó sus ojos con las manos.

-Sólo tienes que oír…- le susurró al oído.

Al principio Sakura sólo oyó la respiración de Deidara, pero después empezó a dintinguir nuevos ruídos, casi impercetibles, como ecos, susurros, murmullos…

-Oigo pasos… susurros de varias personas hablando a la vez… no puedo entender lo que dicen… hay ruidos metálicos… un bebé que llora… una mujer que grita- murmuraba Sakura con voz quejumbrosa- ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?- exclamó horrorizada, apartando sus manos con furia.

-Tuvieron mala suerte, hum- respondió Deidara, melancólico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es por aquí- le indicó, señalándole una puerta de color rojo- Pasa, hum.

Sakura tragó saliva. Aquel extraño lugar la estremecía, y se sentía perdida y vulnerable, incapaz de efectuar técnicas. Cuando Deidara estaba a punto de marcharse, Sakura le agarró instintivamente de la bata. Estuvo unos instantes en silencio, mientras él la miraba extrañado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Sakura, bajo el miedo de volver a quedarse sola.

-Tranquilízate pequeña, nos volveremos a ver- le dijo, mientras abría la puerta roja, empujándola con suavidad hacia el exterior.

-¡No es eso lo que me preocupa!- le espetó, resistiéndose a entrar- ¿Qué hay allí?

Deidara la miró inexpresivo, encojiéndose de hombros.

-No sé. Yo sólo tengo que guiarte- le contestó, consiguiendo que entrase a la habitación. Deidara cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sakura sóla en aquel paraje desconocido.

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, intentaré actualizarlo pronto. Este ya es el segundo fic de Horror/Angst que escribo, normalmente yo siempre escribía de Adventure/Romance…**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me comenteis algo sobre el capítulo. **

**Besos!**


	2. Ojos rojos

**¡Siento la tardanza! Ya llegó el segundo capítulo por fin, aquí se empiezan a complicar más las cosas y a descubrir más… ¡Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Ojos rojos**

Sakura se quedó quieta en aquella pequeña habitación. Apenas había luz, pero se podía ver un escritorio, una camilla pegada a la pared, una estantería y más objetos que no pudo identificar. Sentado ante un escritorio, con las manos jugueteando con un objeto, se podía ver la imagen de un hombre que ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad.

-Siéntate ahí…-le dijo una voz suave.

Sin saber que hacer, Sakura decidió no oponer resistencia y se dirigió la camilla que le señalaba. Se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la pared, sin apartar los ojos del desconocido. Para su sorpresa y horror, el joven se movió en su silla, haciendo que su rostro se descubriese. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, recogido en una coleta, con una mirada seria y adusta de ojos rojos, acompañados de unas profundas ojeras… Se trataba de Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura se tapó la boca ahogando un grito.

"¿El asesino de todo un clan… en frente de ella?"

Sakura reparó en la larga bata blanca que llevaba, para su desconcierto. Él se limitó a observarla con su expresión indescifrable. Todo aquello era irreal, parecía el mismo infierno. Deseó que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

Pero había algo extraño… Todos eran diferentes, se comportaban como si nunca la hubiesen visto, como si perteneciesen a otro mundo distinto al de los shinobis.

Sólo había una manera de salir de allí. Seguirle el juego.

Itachi se mantenía sentado en su silla del escritorio, jugueteando con aquel extraño objeto, analizándola con la mirada.

"Tal vez si me mantengo en calma…", meditó Sakura, intentando controlar sus nervios.

Repentinamente, el joven se levantó lentamente de su silla, depositando el pequeño objeto metálico encima de la mesa, acercándose a ella.

-Bien, Sakura…

"¿¡Nani!?- maldijo Sakura- ¡Me ha reconocido!"

Ella lo miró a los ojos interrogativamente, acordándose de las palabras que le había dicho Deidara en aquel ascensor.

"_Todos sabemos tu nombre. Eres el centro de atención aquí"_

"¿Y ahora qué?"- se preguntó Sakura con terror- "Un momento… Si aquí no se pueden utilizar técnicas, tal vez él no pueda utilizar su Genjutsu"

Al instante se le cruzó la idea de que tal vez Deidara intentase ayudarla llevándole hasta Itachi. Tal vez él podría sacarla de allí. Sí, era un asesino, pero… ¿acaso allí no era todo diferente?

-¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?- le preguntó Sakura, esperanzada.

-Shhh- le ordenó suavemente Itachi, colocando un dedo en sus labios- Claro, pequeña, yo te sacaré de aquí.

Sakura contuvo la alegría que había sentido al escucharle, recordándose que debía mantenerse siempre alerta. Asintió levemente y se incorporó para levantarse de la camilla, pero Itachi la detuvo colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, acorralándola contra la pared. La expresión de Sakura cambió al ver que en el rostro de Itachi se formaba una mueca maliciosa.

"Kuso… ¿¡Había cometido otro error¿¡Si no podía utilizar el Manguekyou por qué tenía el Sharingan en sus ojos!?"

-Tranquila, no te dolerá. Te llevaré a otro lugar.

-¿A dónde?- titubeó alarmada.

-A mi mundo.

Antes de darse cuenta Itachi ya había cerrado sus ojos, pero Sakura hizo lo mismo antes de que él se aproximase más y los volviese a abrir con su técnica caleidoscópica. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a él.

-Sakura, abre los ojos.

-¡No!- gritó, removiéndose entre sus brazos.

Golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió escurrirse de su agarre y se abalanzó sobre la puerta, pero para su horror el pomo no giraba. Sin abrir los ojos aún, sintió una mano agarrándola fuertemente de los hombros, obligándola a girarse y apoyar su espalda en la puerta.

-Si escapas¿a dónde irás¿Qué harás? Es mejor enfrentarte a lo que ya conoces que a lo que te espera- le advirtió la voz del Uchiha.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Sakura con desesperación, intentando golpear inútilmente la puerta. Se encontró de nuevo el pomo y lo giró con fuerza, consiguiendo hacerlo girar. La chica chilló, forcejeando con los brazos que la aprisionaban, y se coló por la estrecha ranura de la puerta que había podido hacer. Sintió la ráfaga de un brazo casi rozándola, intentando atraparla, pero sin conseguirlo.

Sakura se alejó del lugar, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, en busca de ayuda o de alguna salida.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"

Sus pies golpeaban con fuerza el suelo y corría velozmente, esquivando los objetos que encontraba a su paso.

Cuando sus piernas perdieron su fuerza, se detuvo en uno de los pasillos apoyándose en una pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Todos los corredores eran idénticos, igual de vacíos y gélidos, y aunque de momento no sentía ningún peligro cerca… ¿a dónde iría?

Repentinamente, las luces de neón de aquel pasillo comenzaron a parpadear, emitiendo una sucesión de chasquidos que llamaron su atención. Al final del pasillo, Sakura percibió cómo una sombra se aproximaba hacia ella, produciendo un chirrido metálico. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sakura vio que se trataba de una silla de ruedas, que portaba a un conocido…

-¡¿Neji?!- exclamó incrédula.

Efectivamente, Neji Hyuuga era aquel que arrastraba aquella oxidada silla de ruedas, moviéndose sinuosamente. Él levantó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Estás perdida?- le preguntó burlonamente, observándola con sus vacíos ojos blancos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Más bien… ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?

-Es nuestro destino, el tuyo… A veces el camino puede ser más complicado o sencillo según quienes te guíen- le dijo sonriéndole con orgullo.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperada. Todo aquello era irreal, increíble, sólo recibía palabras sin sentido, difíciles de interpretar.

-Mira, sólo necesito salir de aquí- insistió la chica.

-Ya… Pero es difícil si cometes siempre el mismo error. El tiempo pasa muy rápido, según como lo manejes- Neji apartó la vista, arrastrando la silla con sus brazos- Parece que tú no lo sabes manejar… Lástima.

Neji comenzó a alejarse de ella, dejándola muy confundida.

"_El tiempo pasa muy rápido, según como lo manejes"_

Sakura se quedó parada, sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se percató de que Neji había girado su silla de ruedas, lejos de ella, y la miraba burlonamente.

-¿Qué te dije? Aquí no se permiten errores… Demasiado tarde, Sakura.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada, al tiempo en que miraba hacia atrás, dónde le señalaba Neji.

Detenido a lo lejos del corredor, vestido con una de aquellas batas de médico, un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos castaños la miró con superioridad, aparentemente satisfecho por haberla encontrado. Sakura abrió la boca, atónita. Lo reconocía perfectamente, ya había luchado contra él, y lo habían derrotado… Se trataba de Akatsuna no Sasori.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, la chica escapó en dirección contraria a Sasori, intentando esquivar a Neji, que la seguía con los ojos. Pero, para su sorpresa, Neji le agarró del brazo desde su silla, impidiendo que escapase.

-¿Por qué huyes? Quédate con nosotros…- aconsejó, aparentando cordialidad.

Sakura se libró del agarre del Hyuuga, emprendiendo su huída de nuevo mientras oía el sonido de los pasos de su perseguidor en pos de ella.

Bajó corriendo unas escaleras, saltando varios escalones, hasta divisar una puerta. La cruzó rapidamente, agazapándose tras ésta mientras tapaba con una mano su boca para ahogar su respiración desbocada. Sintió los pasos de Sasori tras la puerta, buscando algo. La chica comenzó a temblar, temerosa de que encontrase su escondite…

Pero oyó como se alejaba del lugar, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Sakura se quedó quieta un rato, agazapada. Miró al frente, viendo una puerta entreabierta. Desde su posición pudo ver que la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, y pudo adivinar la figura de las ruedas de una camilla. Vacilante, se dirigió hasta ésta, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Pasó al pequeño habitáculo sin ver a nadie.

Se trataba de una pequeña sala de operaciones, en cuyo centro una camilla se rodeaba de varios útiles médicos y una gran lámpara de metal. En ella, unas cuantas bombillas encendidas proporcionaban un poco de luz blanca a la habitación.

Causándole un sobresalto, oyó cómo la puerta se iba cerrando detrás de ella, encerrádola allí. Con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta lentamente, para descubrir la figura de un chico que había cerrado la puerta con su brazo estendido. Estaba recostado en la pared, mirándola descaradamente, con media sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura lo reconoció en seguida…

Un chico rubio, con algunos mechones cayéndole por la frente, con marcas similares a unos bigotes de zorro en ambas mejillas, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa… y unos ojos rojos. Unos ojos de zorro que la miraban sin compasión.

Una sonrisa grave hizo que Sakura reaccionara y dejase de mirar perpleja a lo que antes había sido su amigo, y que ahora parecía poseído por el mismo Kyuubi.

-Qué oportuna, Sakura-chan- su voz era casi un susurro, cosa que la estremeció.

-Naruto…- Sakura no era capaz de articular palabra. Aquella expresión malévola de su compañero era desconocida para ella.

El kitsune no reaccionó ante su nombre, se limitó a permanecer recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y a ladear la cabeza, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo descaradamente.

-Qué oportuna, dattebayo…- volvió a susurrar Naruto, mientras alzaba su rostro, mostrándole sus colmillos de zorro.

Varias lágrimas fugaces surcaron el rostro de Sakura… ¿Qué era de su amigo¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-¿Qué…¿Qué te ocurre, Naruto-kun?- le preguntó, sin obtener ningún cambio en la expresión del chico.

-Nada, Sakura-chan… Simplemente me alegro de que hayas venido- le contestó, con poca credibilidad.

-Yo… Me tengo que ir, es que tengo que salir de aquí, todo es… extraño- se excusó mientras caminaba vacilante hacia a la puerta, pero al ver que Naruto se movía ligeramente, decidió quedarse en su posición.

-¿Irte? Lo siento, no puedo desperdiciar tu visita… Eres una chica muy oportuna.

-¿Oportuna¿Por qué?- le preguntó, al tiempo en que veía como Naruto bajaba los brazos sin dejar de mirarla, mientras sus ojos zorrunos brillaban pese a la oscuridad.

-Porque justamente ahora… tenía hambre.

Ante la sorpresa de Sakura, el kitsune se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, haciendo que ésta profiriese un grito. Sintió las baldosas bajo su espalda, viendo aquellos ojos rojos sobre ella, mientras oía su grave y suave risa. Forcejeó con fuerza contra él mientras las manos del chico la arañaban en sus brazos. En un momento, Naruto consiguió esquivar los brazos de Sakura, dirigiendo sus afilados colmillos al cuello de ésta, dispuesto a quitarle la vida. Ella chilló, cerrando los ojos por el terror, sabiendo que todo había acabado.

Pero aquello no llegó.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió la respiración agitada de Naruto cerca de su cuello, durante unos segundos. Luego, dos gotas calleron sobre ella, provocando que Sakura abriese los ojos sorprendida, para encontrarse con los azules de él.

Los iris rojos se habían desvanecido dando lugar a unos azules, de los que escapaban varias lágrimas que morían en el rostro de Sakura. Ella lo miró desconcertada, todavía paralizada por el miedo.

-Sakura… Sólo tú puedes salir de aquí- le dijo Naruto suavemente- Muchos intentarán confundirte y engañarte para llevarte a otro lugar, pero tú debes luchar por lo que quieres.

-Naruto, necesito que me ayudes- le suplicó, pero el kitsune le negó con la cabeza.

-Tú eres la que tienes que ayudarnos. Si tú mueres aquí dentro, nosotros lo haremos contigo- Naruto gritó debilmente de dolor, al sentir una punzada en su cabeza, lo que hizo que cerrase sus ojos con fuerza- Vete ahora, Sakura…

La chica se incorporó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar con tristeza a Naruto, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

-¡Corre, Sakura!- gimió el muchacho, retorciéndose de dolor.

Ella obedeció, obligándose a no mirar atrás, y echó a correr de nuevo sin rumbo por aquel extraño lugar.

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola! Pues aquí está : )**

**Espero que os haya gustado. En cada capítulo, la tensión va a ir aumentando, y muchas preguntas apareceran… Pero las respuestas a su tiempo xD**

**En fin, su tineis algo que comentar, dejadme un review : D**

**Besos!**


	3. Los hilos del marionetista

**¡Buenas! Siento la espera, pero es lo que tiene el verano :P . ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review! Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Los hilos del marionetista**

Avanzaba sin control, cada vez más frustrada al comprobar que todos aquellos pasillos del hopital formaban una especie de laberinto. La chica detuvo su paso en una de las salas, al oír un ruido en su interior. Se acercó hasta la puerta y escudriñó la habitación; parecía un depósito de medicamentos, todos los botes y frascos estaban guardados en estanterías y repisas metálicas protegidas por un cristal.

Una sombra pasó fugazmente a su lado, sobresaltando a la chica. Miró a su alrededor, divisando simplemente los mismos estantes y los mismos muebles. Repentinamente, oyó cómo un cristal de una de las vidrieras se fragmentaba en miles de pedazos por un golpe, y el ruído producido por los frascos al caer al suelo. Un chico pelirrojo zarandeaba los múltiples botes encima de una repisa, de espaldas a ella, mientras murmuraba algo casi inaudible.

-Gaara-kun…- lo llamó, reconociendo de inmediato al joven, mientras continuaba su labor buscando algo entre los recipientes de plástico.

Finalmente Gaara encontró lo que buscaba: un bote pequeño, similar al resto. Sonriendo, abrió la tapa del bote tragándose parte de su contenido. Sakura observaba la escena incrédula, hasta que Gaara se fijó en su presencia y se giró hacia ella, mientras se apoyaba en la repisa.

No cabía duda, era él. Con sus ojos aguamarina, aquellas extrañas ojeras y su inconfundible kanji en la frente.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció Gaara, agitando el bote delante del rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Eh?- Sakura miró indecisa el frasco, dónde se podía todavía ver unas cuantas pastillas- No, gracias.

-Vale- el pelirojo se tragó todo el resto del bote- ¿Qué buscas?

-No lo sé…- respondió Sakura, viendo que en el rostro de él se fomaba una sonrisa burlona- Una salida.

-Una salida dice…- susurró Gaara, como si estuviese hablando con una tercera persona- Pues suerte entonces; sigue tu camino- dictaminó, mientras se giraba de nuevo dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué… por qué estais todos aquí?

-No estamos, somos parte de tu camino.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, meditando sus palabras y pensando cómo escapar de aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo puedo salir?- le preguntó al fin.

-No lo sé- le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo tú puedes saberlo. Ni yo ni nadie podemos ayudarte. ¿Para que entraste aquí si ahora quieres salir?

-Yo no elegí entrar, no me acuerdo de casi nada. No entiendo este lugar, no sé que es todo esto… Tan siquiera sé como entré.

-Debiste ser más cuidadosa-le dijo Gaara- Tal vez ahora no estarías aquí si hubieses tenido más cuidado. Pero ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarte llevar…

Sorpresivamente, unos pasos cerca del lugar dónde se encontraban le recordaron que la perseguían, para su temor.

-Veo que mi labor ya ha terminado. Ya no tengo porque entretenerte más.

Sakura ignoró las palabras de Gaara, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta contigua para continuar escapando. Se escabulló por los corredores mientras las luces parpadeaban amenazando con apagarse y sumirlo todo en penumbra. Aquella extraña atmósfera iba a provocar que la chica enloqueciese.

Al final del pasillo algo le llamó la atención, produciendo que la joven abriese los ojos de par en par.

Un muchacho de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos opacos, vestido de blanco, la miraba con expresión triste. La chica reconoció al joven, corriendo hacia él hasta abrazarlo estrechamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Sakura, sin importarle que aquello fuese real o no.

Sasuke Uchiha la miró con la misma expresión quejumbrosa en el rostro, pero acompañada por una sonrisa compasiva.

La chica estaba tan emocionada de volver a verlo que ya no le importaba si Sasuke era uno de ellos o no, solo se sentía a salvo al fin. El muchacho alzó una mano, empezando a acariciar el pelo de Sakura con lentitud, mientras ella seguía abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Salgamos de aquí, Sasuke-kun- le rogó Sakura, agarrándolo del brazo sin conseguir que el chico se moviese un un solo centímetro- ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos- le insistió preocupada.

Él se limitó a quedar en el mismo lugar, con sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura.

-No pude hacer nada… Todo está perdido. Fallé.

Una expresión desconcertada apareció en el rostro de Sakura, y entonces sintió cómo algo cálido resbalaba desde los brazos de Sasuke por su cuello…

-¿Qué es esto…?- se preguntó Sakura, separando los brazos del chico de su cuerpo, provocando que aquella visión le hiciese gritar con horror.

Dos profundos cortes surcaban las muñecas de él, mientras la sangre fluía de ellos. Sakura tapó rapidamente las heridas con sus manos, sin conseguir que la sangre cesara de brotar de ellas. Sasuke sólo la miraba, sin tener ninguna reacción.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le gritó alarmada, rompiendo un extremo de su camisón para poder detener la hemorragia. Gruesos hilos de sangre resbalaban por sus muñecas hasta romperse en el suelo, donde ya se había formado un alarmante charco oscuro.

-No fui capaz de matar a mi hermano… Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-¡NO¡Sasuke!

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en el rostro del Sakura al comprobar con desesperación que allí no era capaz de efectuar ningún jutsu médico, que no era capaz de ayudar a Sasuke. Aún así no se rindió, siguió anudándole el trozo de tela en una de las muñecas, pero repentinamente sintió como unos hilos que se enredaban en sus pies, apretándola con fuerza, y tironeando de ella. Sakura perdió el equilibrio, provocando que se separase de Sasuke y que cayese de bruces a sus pies.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó desesperada, alzando una mano hacia él- ¡Ayúdame!

El chico cerró sus ojos sin hacer caso a la mano que Sakura le tendía, mientras la sangre discurría por sus manos y caía al suelo en un incesante goteo. El chico bajó la cabeza y, al instante, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo perdió su fuerza, tendiéndose de bruces delante de Sakura.

"¿Sasuke?"

La chica se resistía a los hilos que la arrastraban, intentando llegar hasta el rostro tendido enfrente suya.

Sakura sentía los hilos aprisionando sus pies, que le cortaban la piel debido a la presión, pero ella luchaba para llegar junto a Sasuke, que se hayaba a poca distancia de ella, con su inerte cuerpo sobre el suelo. La chica gritaba y lloraba, sujetándose al suelo con sus manos, en un vano intento por detenerse, pero la distancia se iba haciendo cada vez mayor.

-¡¡SASUKE!!

Una risa a sus espaldas hizo que Sakura se volviese y que desde el suelo, pudiese ver la imagen de aquel que la arrastraba con unos finos hilos de marionetista.

La había encontrado. La había atrapado.

Sasori se divertía viendo la escena, mientras que con sus dedos manejaba los hilos que atraían hacia él a Sakura.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

En un último y doloroso tirón, Sakura ya se encontraba tendida en el suelo, a los pies del pelirrojo, y aprovechó el momento en que la presión disminuyó para tapar con sus manos las zonas heridas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sasori la agarró fuertemente de los hombros, obligándola a ponerse de pie. La chica se limitó a permanecer en silencio; no era capaz de hablar debido al dolor que sentía… La imagen de Sasuke, tendido en el suelo, con su sangre manchando su ropa le martilleaba la cabeza.

-Creo que tu viaje se termina aquí- le comunicó Sasori, alzándole la cabeza y tironeando del brazo de ésta- Nos vamos.

-¿A…a dónde?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Con los demás, con todos los que no han conseguido salir.

-¡NO!- gritó la chica, girándose de nuevo para ver la imagen de Sasuke en el suelo, al final del pasillo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña?

Sakura se giró dispuesta a ir junto a Sasuke, pero un brazo de Sasori la agarró alrededor de la cintura, deteniendo su carrera.

-¿Quieres ir junto a él?- le preguntó burlonamente el chico, mientras Sakura tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de su compañero- No puedes hacer nada, está muerto.

-¡NO!- gritó Sakura, moviéndose violentamente para librarse del agarre de Sasori, que la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en sus ojos, y Sakura los cerró intentando impedir que fluyeran por sus mejillas.

"_No estamos aquí… Somos parte de tu camino"_

"Entonces… Él no es Sasuke"

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, volviéndose a encontrar con la misma imagen de su compañero sobre las baldosas teñidas de rojo.

"El que está tendido en el suelo no es mi Sasuke"

Apartando el dolor, le dio la espalda a aquella imagen, encarándose con Sasori, que le sonreía socarronamente.

-Bien, hora de irnos.

-No.

-Lo siento, no es una opción- le respondió Sasori, ante la mirada furiosa de Sakura, la cual contrastaba con sus ojos hinchados y el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Yo no me voy a ningún lado… Y menos contigo.

En un segundo, un brazo se alzó delante de Sakura, golpeándole la cara con fuerza y provocando que la chica chocase contra la pared y, antes de caer al suelo, una mano le sujetó firmemente el cuello. Sintió un dolor punzante en su rostro y presión en la garganta, haciendo que le fuese difícil respirar.

-Eres una niña muy inquieta... Voy a tener que hacer algo para tranquilizarte.

Los asustados ojos de Sakura vieron como el pelirrojo sacaba de su bata una jeringuilla de plástico. La chica dirigió una mano a la de Sasori, agarrándola con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras él dirigía aquel objeto hacia ella.

-No te muevas…- le advirtió al tiempo en que Sakura ya sentía el frío metal de la aguja en su piel.

"_Sakura… si tu mueres dentro, nosotros lo haremos contigo"_

En un último esfuerzo, Sakura golpeó a Sasori con sus piernas y, girándose con brusquedad, se libró del agarre del chico, cayendo de bruces. Oyó como el pelirrojo maldecía y vio que, tendido a su lado, se hayaba la jeringuilla. En un acto reflejo, cogió aquel objeto y, poniéndose de pie, lo dirigió amenazantemente a Sasori. Pero para su sorpresa, él sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Apártate de mi camino y aléjate- le ordenó Sakura.

Sasori se rió divertido, al tiempo en que se desvanecía ante sus ojos, sorprendiéndola. Sakura se quedó quieta, bajando el objeto que sujetaba con sus manos, mientras que lo único que oía era su respiración desbocada.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho al sentir una mano agarrándole su muñeca tras su espalda, haciendo que Sakura profiriese un grito. Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse de nuevo con el marionetista, que comenzó a forcejear con fuerza para hacerse con la jeringuilla.

-Sa-ku-ra, estate quieta.

De un golpe brusco, Sasori lanzó a Sakura brutalmente contra el suelo, provocando que la chica sintiese sus huesos crrujir peligrosamente y que la cabeza le comenzara a girar debido al dolor. Apoyó su rostro contra el suelo, ahogando una exclamación quejumbrosa. El joven aproximó su mano a la cabeza de la chica, aprovechando su momento de debilidad, pero antes de tocarla, Sasori sintió una fuerte punzada en su pierna, que le hizo exclamar de dolor. Miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de ella y con la jeringuilla clavada en su pierna.

Sasori abrió la boca, sin poder decir nada debido al dolor. Aprovechando este desconcierto, Sakura se escabulló entre sus piernas, arrástrandose por el suelo en un intento de alejarse de él.

Los ojos de Sasori centelleaban de ira y alzó su brazo dispuesto a agarrar a la chica, consiguiendo sólo tambalearse y avanzar unos pasos. En unos instantes, Sasori cayó de espaldas al sentir su pierna entumecida, haciendo que el pelo rojizo le entorpeciera la vista, mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

"_No puedes cometer el mismo error… El tiempo pasa rápido según como lo manejes."_

Sin perder ni un solo instante, Sakura se incorporó luchando contra el dolor que sentía, comenzando a andar de nuevo por los pasillos, apoyándose en la pared. Dejó atrás a Sasori, que se revolvía y gritaba su nombre.

No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía que hacer… Estaba sola.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, aguantando las lágrimas, mientras seguía avanzando a duras penas por aquellos sinuosos corredores.

¿Conseguiría salir de allí?

**

* * *

**

**¡****Holas! Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado :D. Para los que esperaban a Sasuke, ya ha aparecido xD. Sé que todo ahora parece muy confunso, pero durante la historia ya os ireis dando cuenta de la situación, y las siguientes sorpresas en el extraño camino de Sakura se van acercando cada vez más… **

**Si quereis comentar algo, dejadme un review ; ) ¡Gracias y nos vemos! (o leemos)**

**Besos.**


	4. Abre la puerta

**¡Hola, volví después de mucho tiempo! xD Siento haber tardado tanto pero… En fin. **

**¿Por qué no estoy actualizando el fic de El coleccionista? O.o Bueno, una no es dios-ya quisiera-y no da a basto (sobretodo si tu pecado capital es la pereza) **

**Ah! Sobretodo, muchas gracias por los reviews:)**

**Sin más que decir, ya os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Abre la puerta**

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos mientras recorría desesperadamente los sinuosos corredores en busca de la ansiada salida, que parecía que nunca iba ser descubierta. Oyó algo a lo lejos, e sonido del agua cayendo desde una altura, como si se tratase de una catarata, y el ligero chapoteo que ésta producía. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no detuvo el paso, apartando de su mente todas aquellas cosas.

Sorpresivamente, sintió algo bajo sus pies que la hizo resbalar y caer dolorosamente al suelo. Sakura ahogó una exclamación de dolor, todavía sin poder levantarse. Sentía algo frío bajo ella, que le hacía ondear levemente su pelo y empapaba su camisón. Se dejó estar unos instantes… aquella sensación refrescante hacía que Sakura se olvidase por unos instantes de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, sintiendo simplemente como su cuerpo se tendía sobre aquella superficie.

De repente volvió a la realidad, incorporándose lentamente y mirando a su alrededor, para ver sorprendida como todo el suelo de aquel corredor estaba inundado por una fina capa de agua. Al levantarse del suelo oyó el goteo del agua, comprobando que estaba totalmente empapada, y vió cómo a su alrededor el agua estaba teñida ligeramente de rojo, debido a la sangre que estaba impregnada en sus ropas. Comenzó a caminar por aquel pasillo, moviendo lentamente sus pies para no volver a resbalar, mientras tiritaba de frío y se abrazaba su cuerpo en un intento de proporcionarse calor.

El pasillo era largo, con varias puertas de color azul a ambos lados, todas cerradas. Las luces de neón encima de su cabeza parpadeaban peligrosamente, mientras que lo único que se oía era aquel incesante goteo. Sakura dudaba entre seguir por aquel pasillo o resguardarse en una de las habitaciones, pero debido a sus experiencias anteriores, se limitó a acercarse a una de las puertas, intentando oir algo en su interior.

"Parece que no hay nada", pensó Sakura, mientras lo que reinaba en el interior del habitáculo era el silencio.

Pero, para su sorpresa, empezó a oír el sonido de unas manos arañando la puerta, seguido de unos murmullos.

-Sakura…- llamó una voz tras la puerta.

La joven se alejó de allí asustada, mientras desde el interior de la habitación seguía oyendo la voz que la llamaba insistentemente. Sakura se pegó a la pared, aguantando la respiración para no ser descubierta, viendo como el pomo de aquella puerta azul se giraba, sin conseguir abrise.

-Sakura… ¿estás ahí?- la chica reconoció la voz. Pertenecía a una mujer, incluso podía afirmar que se trataba de Kurenai-sensei.

Pero no respondió, siguió callada, paralizada por el miedo, limitándose a observar horrorizada aquella puerta.

-¿Kurenai-sensei?- preguntó con voz trémula.

-Ábreme la puerta, por favor, estoy encerrada. Yo sé el camino, si me ayudas te guiaré- contestó la mujer con lentitud, con voz triste y suplicante.

Sakura siempre había confiado en Kurenai, la jounnin encargada del grupo de Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Era una mujer responsable y fiable, pero al fin de al cabo, allí todo era diferente.

"¿Confiar en ella?", Sakura dudó unos intantes. O arriesgarse o seguir perdida…

Se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar, sin poder decidirse.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tienes miedo? No te preocupes, pequeña, yo te guiaré y te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo- dijo la voz dulce de Kurenai, amortiguada tras la puerta.

-¿Cómo vas a sacarme?

-Tú me darás algo y yo te enseñaré el camino- le respondió, desconcertando a Sakura.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que darte?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Tus ojos, Sakura…

La chica se sobresaltó con la respuesta de Kurenai. ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio? Instintivamente, algo le dijo que saliese de allí lo antes posible.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Sí, Sakura… Tus lindos y verdes ojos. Yo he perdido los míos, pero si me los das, te podré enseñar el camino.

"¿Nani?. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

Sakura sintió náuseas ante la imagen de Kurenai con dos cuencas vacías y negras en vez de sus vivaces ojos rojos. Rapidamente se alejó de la pared, comenzando a andar en dirección contraria, mientras oía los golpes en la puerta y los gritos apagados de la jounnin.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, apoyando las manos en la pared para evitar caer al suelo. Siguió avanzando sin pararse en ninguna de las puertas, prefería avanzar por el corredor a enfrentarse con los peligros que la esperaban tras ellas, atentos a cualquier ocasión. Al final del largo pasillo se encontró una puerta igual a las anteriores, a excepción de que, por debajo de ella, salía toda aquella agua que inudaba el suelo y alcanzaba sus tobillos.

Algo le dijo que era peligroso, algo le dijo que se alejara de allí, pero sus pies la guiaban hacia aquella puerta, y su mano se dirigía al pomo para abrirla. La chica se resistía a entrar pero no era capaz de evitarlo. De un chasquido, la puerta se abrió y mucha más agua cayó al pasillo haciendo que le llegase hasta las rodillas.

Movió pesadamente las piernas, atravesando el agua, viendo que aquella habitación se trataba de un baño, iluminado por una lámpara de neón que irradiaba una luz blanca. Vio que el techo estaba cubierto por varias cañerías de acero, había un vidé con un espejo, y un reloj que no marcaba la hora, parecía estar parado.

Sakura se acercó al espejo, al distinguir unas letras escarlatas grabadas en éste. Agudizó la vista, leyéndo lo que ponía:

"_¿MANEJAS EL TIEMPO O EL TIEMPO TE MANEJA A TI?"_

Miró confundida aquellas letras… ¿Qué significaban?. ¿Acaso el tiempo era importante? Se volvió hacia el reloj de la pared, cuyas manecillas colgaban inertes como si estuviesen muertas.

Todo aquel habitáculo estaba inundado, y Sakura comprobó que el agua venía de un punto fijo, de la bañera… con las cortinas cerradas, impidiendo ver su interior. Oía como el grifo estaba abierto, y como el agua emanaba con fuerza, provovando que se desbordase.

Lentamente se acercó hasta la bañera, moviendo sus pies en contra del agua. Tocó la superficie de la tela con sus dedos, aguantando su respiración.

Aún tenía tiempo de escapar, pero por alguna razón no podía.

Se agarró con fuerza la cortina y tiró de ella hacia un lado, descubriendo su interior. Ahogó un grito con su mano, todavía con los ojos clavados en lo que había en el fondo de la bañera, cubierto de agua.

-¡Hinata!

Sakura se agachó al pie de la bañera, cercionándose si lo que estaba viendo era real.

Hinata Hyuuga se hayaba acostada en el fondo, totalmente cubierta de agua. Su pelo largo y azulado ondeaba con ella, al igual que su blanco camisón, y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Sakura alargó una mano hacia su amiga, pero repentinamente algo la sobresaltó.

Hinata abrió sus blancos ojos de golpe, mirando fijamente a Sakura. La pelirrosa, asustada, se alejó de la bañera al comprobar que Hinata se incorporaba lentamente, mientras su pelo y su cuerpo chorreaban agua. No había expresión niguna en su rostro, y sus opacos ojos la miraban indiferentemente. Sakura oyó como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo, a sus espaldas.

"Kuso…", maldijo, sin despegar sus ojos de la chica. La gélida voz de Hinata rompió el silencio de aquel lugar.

-El tiempo corre. Si no llegas a tiempo, las puertas se cerrarán.

Sakura la miró sin comprender, paralizada en el suelo de baldosas.

-Entonces… ¿hay una salida?

-Si las puertas se cierran, te quedas aquí. Estarás condenada a vagar por este lugar hasta que te encuentren.

-¿Quiénes me buscan?

-Ellos.

Sakura intentaba comprenderla, pero no podía. Hinata seguía quieta, de pie en la bañera, frente a la pelirrosa.

-Hinata… por favor… dime quiénes son ellos…- suplicó, con voz cansada y deseperada. Tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, tenía que saberlo de una vez.

-Son los que te guiarán, los que intentarán engañarte para que no consigas tu objetivo. Te trazan el camino y te confunden. El tiempo también está en contra tuya- le dijo señalándole hacia el reloj de pared, viendo como en éste las manecillas empezaban a moverse.

"Kami-sama… ¿Cuándo tiempo me queda?"

-Tengo que marcharme…- se susurró Sakura, caminando hacia la puerta, sintiéndose mareada por la presión y agobiada por el tiempo, que avanzaba mucho más rápido que ella.

Agarró con fuerza el pomo, pero vio horrorizada que éste no cedía. Estaba encerrada.

-No puedo dejarte marchar, Sakura-san…

-¡¿Qué?!- Sakura vio como Hinata no se movía, sino que permanecía quieta mientras el agua de aquel habitáculo iba creciendo, hasta el punto de llegarle hasta la cintura.

-¡Hinata, tengo que salir!- le gritaba insistentemente.

Hinata no reaccionó, sólo estiró un brazo haciendo que el grifo del vidé estallase, y con él que el agua saliese disparada y comenzase a inudar el baño mucho más rápido. Las gotas de agua empezaron a borrar las letras grabadas en el espejo, y la tinta roja se empezó a emborronar, tiñendo la superficie de rojo.

Sakura golpeó insistentemente la puerta sin conseguir abrirla, y se abalanzó sobre los grifos intentando mitigar el agua, pero no consiguió que parase. Comprobó horrorizada cómo el agua subía a tal velocidad que se vio obligada a subirse al vidé para no hundirse completamente. Hinata seguía quieta en el mismo sitio, cubierta enteramente por el agua, mientras cerraba sus ojos blancos.

Pronto el agua llegó hasta el cuello de Sakura, que se revolvía y nadaba intentando agarrarse a algo, pero la superficie del techo era tan lisa que sólo conseguía que sus dedos resbalasen. Su respiración estaba desenfrenada, al igual que sus pies, que no dejaban de moverse para mantenerla en lo alto, aunque la chica sabía que no duraría mucho.

Nadó hasta la pared como último intento desesperado por agarrarse a algo, y entonces su cabeza rozó con algo en el techo. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se dio cuenta de que su pelo se había agarrado a la rejilla de un conducto de ventilación. Se enganchó con fuerza de la trampilla y empezó a tirar de ella para abrirla, que estaba bastante dura, quizá por no abrirla en mucho tiempo. El agua cubrió totalmente a Sakura y, desesperada, tiró con los dos brazos de la tranpilla, que cedió de un tirón dejando que ella pudiese deslizarse hacia arriba.

Sakura gritó, agazapándose a un lado del estrecho conducto. Prorrumpió en lloros agitados, desesperados, sabiendo que la muerte estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y que quizás en la próxima vez no habría una salida. Lloraba porque echaba de menos su vida, lo que conocía, y porque el miedo hacia ese lugar era mayor al que había sentido hacia cualquier otra cosa nunca. Respiró hondo varias veces relajando su respiración y también a ella misma. Sabiendo que el agua también terminaría inundando el estrecho conduto, se deslizó por él en la búsqueda de una salida.

* * *

En un ruido sordo, Sakura golpeó una de las rejillas de aquel conducto, haciendo que éste cediese y se precipitarse contra el suelo. Aún con el cuerpo tembloroso y empapado, descendió desde su posición hasta abajo, pero la poca fuerza de sus entumecidos brazos hizo que resbalase hasta el mismo lugar que la regilla. Ahogó un grito, palpando las zonas doloridas, mientras observaba el lugar donde se encontraba, que no era más que otro pasillo, pero diferente al anterior.

Se levantó pesadamente, abrazándose con sus brazos para protejerse del frío que sentía. Frunció el ceño al ver que se encontraba en un corredor con paredes metálicas y puertas del mismo tipo, con un amplio cristal en ellas, dejando ver el interior de las diferentes habitaciones que aquel lugar guardaba. Se fijó en un pequeño cartel que tenía escrito en kanjis "Operaciones".

"¿La planta de operaciones?", pensó Sakura extrañada.

Se encaminó por el corredor en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarla, ya que estaba sola en aquel paradero desconocido. Repentinamente oyó unos susurros cerca de ella, y se encaminó al lugar de donde provenían. Dirigió su vista a una de las ventanas que tenía una puerta, observando sorprendida el interior de ésta. Detuvo sus pasos acercándose al cristal para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Sentada en una camilla rodeada por varios útiles de operaciones y lámparas se encontraba una figura conocida para la pelirrosa, una chica joven de pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, con un camisón blanco, con la cabeza agachada impidiendo ver su rostro. Estaba totalemente quieta, con las manos sobre su regazo, mientras canturreaba algo que resonaba por toda el amplia habitación de operaciones.

_-Que títeres tan ridículos somos… y qué vulgar es el escenario en donde bailamos… No hay inquietud en el mundo… y por saber que no somos nada… sólo somos lo que deseamos ser…_

Sakura observaba a Temari, incrédula. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Para su sorpresa, la chica alzó su cabeza, haciendo que Sakura se agachase tras la puerta, puesto que su experiencia en aquel lugar le había enseñado a que debía pasar desapercibida. Se mantuvo un rato agachada tras la puerta, sin oír nada en el interior. Tal vez Temari no la hubiese descubierto. Con lentitud se incorporó volviendo la vista al cristal de la puerta, pero algo la asustó haciendo que profiriese un grito.

Temari se encontraba tras el cristal, con su cara pegada en él. Tenía los ojos cansados y había perdido color en la piel, marcando unas profundas ojeras. Sakura se tapó la boca, intentando tranquilizarse. La rubia la miraba tras la ventana, sonriente.

-Sakura…- la llamó tras la puerta, haciendo que sus palabras sonasen amortiguadas- ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta?

La pelirrosa negó con lentitud, al tiempo en que Temari hacía girar el pomo, sin conseguir abrirlo. Ante esto, Sakura se giró alejándose de allí apresuradamente.

-¡Vamos, Sakura!. ¡Vuelve, necesito que me abras esta maldita puerta!- gritaba Temari, pero Sakura ignoraba sus peticiones- ¡SAKURA ABRE LA PUERTA!- chilló fuertemente, produciendo que la chica apresurara el paso, asustada.

Al final del pasillo divisó la figura de alguien sentado en una silla, a la entrada de dos grandes puertas. Aguantó la respiración, procurando no ser descubierta, y comenzó a caminar más despacio. Al acercarse a la figura, Sakura reconoció de quién se trataba: era Shikamaru.

Sakura respiró un poco aliviada al comprobar que el chico estaba dormido, sentado en aquella silla a las puertas del final del pasillo. Frunció los labios, comenzando a pasar lentamente por delante de Shikamaru. Él seguía quieto, respirando acompasadamente, para el alivio de la chica. Finalmente se encontraba delante de las dos puertas, de color rojo intenso y, al lado de estas, había un letrero imposible de leer debido al paso del tiempo. Tras las puertas, no se oía ningún ruído, parecía que nada le esperaba allí dentro así que, con decisión, apoyó sus manos en la madera pintada, dispuesta a empujarlas.

-¿Vas a entrar ahí?

Sakura se sobresaltó violentamente, volviéndose para encontrarse con los escrutadores ojos de Shikamaru. La muchacha se mantuvo pegada a las dos puertas, mientras él no hacía nada por detenerla.

-¿Realmente vas a entrar ahí?-le volvió a preguntar el chico- Yo que tú no lo haría… Sería realmente problemático.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- preguntó la chica extrañada.

Shikamaru pareció meditar la pregunta, suspirando pesadamente.

-Son los que se encierran en sus propios miedos, no tienen necesidad de salir, a no ser que algo en el exterior les impulse a salir…

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- Sakura no entendía nada de lo que Shikamaru le decía, se sentía confundida y a la vez inquieta, temerosa por lo que dentro le esperaba.

El chico bufó molesto, Sakura sabía que no le gustaba nada dar explicaciones largas, así que se limitó a contentarse con lo poco que Shikamaru le brindaba.

-Mira, no sé exactamente que es lo que hay dentro, sólo se que hay un corredor, rodeado de muchas puertas, donde ellos aguardan… Y, al final de este pasillo, hay otra puerta como esta- le señaló el chico, haciendo un movimiento vago de cabeza.

Sakura comenzó a encontrar sentido a todas las palabras y frases extrañas que había oído en su camino:

"_Largo y escabroso es el camino que del infierno conduce a la luz"_

-¿Esta es la única salida?

-Depende de lo que busques pero, a decir verdad, yo no tengo ni idea de qué hay tras la puerta del final del pasillo, tú sabrás.

"Kuso, entonces tengo que cruzar por aquí…" pensó la chica "Pero no sé si es realmente por donde tengo que ir"

Vacilante miró hacia el pasillo por donde había venido, oscuro y estrecho, así que dedujo que no tenía más opción.

-Está bien, no tengo más remedio- afirmó Sakura, volviéndose hacia las puertas.

-Espera.

Sakura se detuvo, mirando extrañada a Shikamaru, que se había puesto tenso ante el movimiento de ella. En ese momento, Sakura quería preguntarle el por qué estaba allí, sentado en una silla, como un guardián, pero lo único que recibiría serían frases carentes de sentido, como tantas veces le había ocurrido en aquel extraño lugar.

-Si vas a entrar, deberás recordar unas cuantas cosas- comenzó a decir Shikamaru- Lo que tienes que hacer es pasar totalmente desapercibida, si te asustas, seguramente les llamarás la atención. No mires por las ventanas de las puertas…

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió la chica.

-Mira, hay cosas que es mejor no ver, te asustarías y eso sería bastante problemático, sólo mira hacia la puerta que tienes delante. Segundo, no hagas ruido y sobretodo… No corras. Si lo haces, entonces las puertas se abrirán.

Una oleada de terror invadió a Sakura, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. En ese momento, la duda la sacudió por completo, mirando temerosa a la entrada.

Pero no. Había demostrado algo todo el tiempo, que no se rendiría ante nada, les haría ver a todos que nada la inquietaría y que lucharía para sobrevivir y escapar.

_"Sakura… Sólo tú puedes encontrar la salida"_

-Voy a entrar- afirmó la chica, haciendo caso omiso al suspiro de Shikamaru.

-Pues buena suerte y... ¡Ah! Si pasase algo- le aconsejó el joven mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo- Cierra la puerta.

Sakura cogió al vuelo el objeto que Shikamau le había dado. Se trataba de una vieja llave oxidada, pequeña pero pesada.

-Fantástico, lo que me faltaba ahora es tener que pararme a cerrar una puerta- bufó molesta.

-No es cerrar, es _abrir_.Yo que tu rezaría para que la puerta de delante no esté cerrada- le dijo Shikamaru- Así que agradéceme que te de la llave, sería problemático que tuvieses que dar la vuelta… Si pudieses, claro.

-Gracias- respondió entre dientes, mientras sujetaba la pequeña llave.

Tomó aire con fuerza, apoyando sus manos de nuevo a la madera y manteniéndose así, moviendo sus dedos con impaciencia ante la atenta mirada de Shikamaru.

"Vamos Sakura, no creo que haya nada peor después de todo lo que has visto…" se animó a sí misma.

Finalmente hizo fuerza en sus brazos para empujar la puerta, que cedió pesadamente emitiendo un suave chasquido y una ola de frío le azotó la cara. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella, dejándola sola en aquel corredor de luces parpadeantes y olor metálico, mientras el ruído de una llave se oía tras ella.

**

* * *

**

**Sí, soy mala, mira que cortar aquí, ainssss… xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, sé que tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero es que estaba de vacaciones, me daba pereza… Si, todos esos factores que intervienen en el desarrollo de un fic xD**

**KIA! Este era el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente ya tiene el final!!!**

**Pues si teneis algo que decime, comentarme, críticas, sujerencias, ruegos o preguntas, o queréis contarme vuestra lista de la compra o lo que ha comido vuestro perro/ gato/ canario o vecino, dejadme un review :D**

**Y recordad: Cuidado con las puertas… (No, en serio, pillarse los dedos con una puerta es horrible xD)**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**


	5. El corredor de la muerte

**YAI!!!! Estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Antes de nada, lo sientoooo!!! De veras, siento no haber actualizado en tantísimo tiempo, es que estuve liadísima! Entre el colegio, entre las fiestas y el salir por ahí, entre el tiempo que le dedico a Tokio Hotel y que no tenía inspiración, pues no pude escribir nada xD**

**¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por todos esos comentarios maravillosos, que me han inspirado a seguir, os kiero!!!!!!**

**Bueno aquí llega el final (¿Ya? Dios como pasa el tiempo xD) Espero que os guste y que no os defraude! **

**Aki va…**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El corredor de la muerte**

Las puertas se cerraron tras ella haciéndole sentir una ráfaga de aire frío, en contraste con la atmósfera agobiante y cargada de la estancia que se cernía delante de sus ojos. Pese a eso, su boca exhalaba bocanadas de vapor al compás de su agitada y nerviosa respiración, alterada por el miedo que sentía al verse obligada a cruzar un sendero oscuro, solo guiada por unas vagas señales.

Sus ojos delinearon desde la penumbra la forma de lo que sería su camino; un angosto pasillo, como Shikamaru le había advertido, y a sus lados estaban las viejas puertas que guardaban lo desconocido. Sintió sus manos húmedas por el sudor, mientras apretaba la pequeña llave de cobre, que deseaba no tener que utilizar.

"Solo recuerda lo que te dijo Shikamaru… no tiene porque salir mal…"

Se tapó la boca con una mano al sentir tan ruidosamente su propia respiración. Se apoyó contra la pared, amortiguando sus bocanadas de aire mientras sus ojos se movían sin cesar de un lado a otro.

Un leve hormigueo se extendió por todas sus extremidades, incitándola a escapar de allí en dirección opuesta al largo y lúgubre corredor que guardaba tras sus puertas lo nunca visto para ella. Pasó sus ojos por las puertas, analizándolas lentamente.

Viejas, de madera. Desgastadas,con el pomo oxidado. Se puede abrir desde fuera… Y desde dentro. Un cristal adorna la parte superior de la puerta, desde esa ventana se puede ver el interior.

"No mires hacia el interior de las habitaciones", recordó Sakura.

Con decisión, suspiró lenta y silenciosamente, mientras comenzaba a agazaparse un poco para evitar ser vista a través de los cristales. Sus pies descalzos y maltratados se apoyaban casi con dulzura contra el suelo con el miedo de hacer el mínimo ruido, y sus ojos se mantenían clavados en la puerta de enfrente.

Una prueba, solo eso.

En un instante, los ojos de Sakura se desviaron instintivamente hacia una de las puertas al percibir un movimiento, pero ella la detuvo rápidamente, manteniendo la vista en frente.

"Kuso, hay algo ahí dentro… Claro que lo hay, pero no debo mirar"

Sentía su corazón y su cabeza palpitar con fuerza, como un martilleo incesante y agobiante.

Ya llevaba medio pasillo recorrido, un tiempo que se le hiciera eterno a la chica, que empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de mantenerse en tensión y encorvada. Todo iba bien, sólo tenía que seguir unas directrices…

Sus pies pisaron sobre una superficie cálida y resbaladiza, y Sakura sobresaltada dirigió su vista hacia el suelo.

Tapó su boca con la mano para ahogar una expresión de asco. Lo que Sakura tenía bajo sus pies, era un charco de una sustancia carmesí que provenía de una de las habitaciones… La de su izquierda.

Su cabeza actuó sin pensar; su cuerpo se movió impulsado por una extraña fuerza. Cuando Sakura ya se había dado cuenta, se había incorporado, podía ver su propia cara reflejada sobre el cristal y, más allá, lo que la habitación guardaba.

Pudo haberse agachado a tiempo, retomar su camino, pero sin saber por qué se fue acercando más y más, hasta que su cara se encontraba a poca distancia del cristal, pudiendo observarse a si misma reflejada con nitidez sobre el polvoriento vidrio…

Unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada mientras lo único visible en el interior del habitáculo era la lúgubre oscuridad que teñía las paredes. Sakura escudriñó el interior, sin poder adivinar nada, sólo era audible un leve sonido… Alzó los ojos del suelo del habitáculo para llevarlos un poco más arriba y, en ese momento, consiguió distinguir algo entre la penumbra…

Unos pies, colgando.

Al tiempo en que Sakura delineaba con sus ojos la figura, intentaba apartarse de aquella puerta, pero sus pies permanecían estáticos y no cedían.

A continuación de los pies, unas piernas, que seguían a un cuerpo y, al final de este cuerpo, un rostro de un chico de cejas encrespadas.

-Dios mío… Es Lee- susurró Sakura, mirando horrorizada el cuerpo de Rock Lee colgando oscilante en el techo de la pequeña habitación.

La chica se apartó bruscamente de la puerta, perdiendo la imagen de su compañero en la oscuridad. Sobresaltada, miró a su alrededor buscando algo diferente en el corredor, algo que le indicara que, pese a todo, no había llamado la atención.

Pero algo nuevo captó la atención de Sakura.

Frente a ella, a unos metros de su posición, una luz se escapaba de la ventanilla de una de las puertas del corredor, y unos metros más allá, estaba la salida de aquella pesadilla. No tenía más opción, tenía que cruzar por allí, el angosto callejón no le daba más opción que avanzar o volverse.

Lentamente y con sigilo avanzó hacia la puerta de salida, pero no podía apartar la vista de la luz y de aquella puerta, temerosa a que fuese abierta…

"Tengo que vigilar la puerta, pero no debería mirar el interior…"

Ya casi el haz de luz rozaba sus pies pero, por segunda vez, falló.

En la alumbrada habitación se podía distinguir las paredes de una habitación, totalmente heridas por fuertes surcos, donde largas líneas rojas acompañaban el macabro decorado que sus ojos contemplaban. La sangre en las paredes, en los suelos, era la única compañía de la figura que se encontraba en el medio de la estancia, de espaldas a ella, y se entretenía con algo en sus manos.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no poder al reconocer a la chica con los dos moños que llevaba.

-Ten Ten…-dijo Sakura, incrédula.

La aludida alzó su cabeza, girándose hacia Sakura, que se vio obligada a retroceder al ver lo que su compañera le mostraba.

Ten Ten dejó el kunai en el suelo, para después alzar sus brazos con orgullo, para enseñarle los profundos cortes en sus brazos, de los cuales, la sangre de la chica brotaba de las heridas y las continuas gotas salpicaban el suelo.

-Juega conmigo. Estás dentro-le dijo a través del cristal.

-¿Dentro?. ¿De qué me hablas?- le respondió Sakura, en un desesperado intento de comprender la situación.

-Tú también perteneces ahora a este lugar…-le volvió a decir Ten Ten mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

Arqueó una ceja, para después seguir con la mirada la dirección que Ten Ten le indicaba, exactamente a uno de sus brazos.

Sakura alargó su brazo, contemplando horrorizada una perfecta línea roja que se formaba dolorosamente en desde su muñeca hasta el antebrazo, de la cual a los pocos segundos, comenzó a brotar sangre. La chica agitó su mano, asustada, y cuando volvió a mirar, el corte había desaparecido.

Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Ten Ten, que reía divertida. Sakura agitó su cabeza en un gesto de negación, apartándose de la puerta, para comenzar a correr hacia su salida. Podía ver las oscuras ventanas pasando rápidamente por su lado, y la puerta que ansiaba cruzar cada vez estaba más cerca.

Finalmente, su mano estaba a escasos centímetros del pomo, pero un nuevo ruido la sobresaltó: más de un chasquido, más de una puerta abriéndose…

Un sudor frío le recorrió todo su cuerpo, y en ese momento recordó las palabras de Shikamaru:

_"Pasa totalmente desapercibida"_

Primer fallo. Había sido vista en dos ocasiones. Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras intentaba no voltearse.

_"No mires por las ventanas de las puertas"_

Luchaba por no voltearse, por abrir esa puerta, por no encararse a lo que había desatado, pero temía la idea de sentir una mano en su hombro…

_"Y sobretodo, no corras. Si lo haces… Entonces las puertas se abrirán"_

Desde su posición, notaba la presencia de varias personas aproximándose lentamente, sentía miles de ojos clavados en ella… Sin vacilar, se acercó a los manillares de la puerta que, para su temor, estaba cerrada.

Abrió la mano contemplando la llave de cobre que con fuerza había guardado, para después dirigirla hasta la ranura de la puerta. Profirió un grito al sentir la cercanía de lo que se encontraba a su espalda, que la llamaba un y otra vez, invitándola a quedarse. Pero no iba a girarse, no podía.

La angustia no le permitía actuar con claridad, tensando todo su cuerpo, mientras intentaba desesperadamente abrir la puerta con sus temblorosas manos.

-Sakura…

-¡Vamos, ábrete!. ¡Ábrete de una vez¡-gritaba desesperada la chica, girando con fuerza la llave.

Su corazón se paró al notar el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse, llenándola de esperanza. Con un movimiento rápido, la abrió justo en el momento que una mano le pasó rozando la espalda, provocándole un escalofrío. Se coló por la puerta para después, cerrarla y dejar atrás aquel corredor de la muerte.

-Kami… Por fin.

Aún sentía su corazón latir desbocado, y las manos golpeando el cristal de la puerta, mientras oía su nombre una y otra vez. Aseguró la puerta con la llave, para después lanzarla y caerse rendida en el suelo.

-Un momento…-se dijo Sakura para sí, levantando la cabeza- ¿Qué es esto?

Lo que Sakura tenía ante sus ojos, era un pasillo de hospital, igual al de las veces anteriores, como si no hubiese avanzado nada… Un pasillo de paredes viejas, blancas, donde lo único que rompía la monotonía de la imagen era una ventana, en la cual se reflejaba un abismo negro e infinito…

-¡No, no puede ser!-gritó desesperada, comenzando a andar y descubriendo aquel laberinto.

¿Estaría condenada a vagar por allí? No podía seguir avanzando, todos los caminos llevaban al mismo sitio. ¿Rendirse? Ya no había tiempo.

Totalmente agotada, Sakura se dejó caer en el frío suelo, sin saber que hacer.

-Cuanto tiempo, hum.

La chica se levantó sobresaltada, para después darse la vuelta y descubrir a un chico recostado tranquilamente en una pared.

-Tú…-le espetó Sakura señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo, mientras le clavaba su mirada furibunda.

Deidara alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- agregó irónicamente.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar, de lo que he tenido que hacer?!- le gritó con furia, mientras lo agarraba de las solapas de la bata blanca y comenzaba a zarandearlo-¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

Sakura dejó caer sus manos, al límite de su fuerza, mientras el chico acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella.

-No es culpa mía- se excusó, mirándola a los ojos para luego golpearle suavemente en su frente con un dedo- Yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ya, ya veo… ¿Y ahora qué?.¿Me llevarás de nuevo con un desequilibrado o qué?

Deidara meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-La elección es tuya; si sigues…-le dijo señalándole hacia los múltiples pasillos- O te resignas a morir, hum.

Sakura permaneció quieta, mirándole sin comprender. Cuando la fortaleza de la chica cayó, las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas más.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, pequeña?-le preguntó el rubio con falsa dulzura-¿No recuerdas que pasó antes de acabar aquí, hum?

Sakura giró sus ojos, pensativa…

-Alguien me llamaba, estaba oscuro. Estaba tendida sobre…

-Exacto-le interrumpió Deidara- Un golpe directo y…¡Zas! Bienvenida al país de las maravillas. Reconócelo, la infalible Sakura de Konoha fue vencida en una batalla, y ahora esto es tu camino… El camino entre la vida y la muerte.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, comenzando a comprender.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no existes?

-Yo sólo soy lo que recuerdas, hum. En este momento, tu mente se encuentra en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, lo que aquí ha pasado, ha sido creado por ti…

Sakura sintió desfallecer. De repente todas sus interrogaciones se vieron resueltas, a fuera Naruto estaba luchando por salvarla, todas las personas que había visto ya las conocía y todos sus miedos se encontraban en este lugar… Sólo quedaba una pregunta sin respuesta¿Cómo salir?

-Entonces si este es el camino entre la vida y la muerte, hay un camino hacia la vida.

-Puede que sí o puede que no… Pero para ti ya es demasiado tarde, ya te falta poco. Además...¿Qué es mejor?.¿Seguir sufriendo en la vida, en miles de batallas, ver morir a tus amigos, perder todo lo que quieres o poner fin a todo esto?

La chica alzó su mirada, indecisa.

_"Si tu pereces dentro, nosotros lo haremos fuera"_

_"Lucha por lo que quieres"_

_"El tiempo pasa, según como lo manejes"_

Deidara tendió su mano enfrente de Sakura, ofreciéndosela.

-Ven conmigo, Sakura… Yo te guiaré hasta la puerta, ya no queda tiempo para ti.

_"Muchos intentarán detenerte, muchos intentarán engañarte…"_

Sakura observó la mano que le tendía, mientras miles de cosas surcaban su cabeza haciéndola dudar.

-Vamos…-le dijo Deidara impacientemente- Coge mi mano.

Sakura dirigió su temblorosa mano hacia la del chico, motivada por la tentadora idea de olvidarse de todo, de resignarse… La imagen de Naruto, de Sasuke, de toda su vida pasaba fugazmente por su mente, provocando que más lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

_"Siempre estás llorando, Sakura…",_ recordó Sakura, esas palabras que una vez Naruto le había dicho, y al fin de al cabo, tenía razón.

-Lo siento…-dijo en un susurro melancólico, cerrando sus ojos.

Pero nada más tocar con las yemas de los dedos la palma de Deidara, apartó su mano de la de él de un manotazo, para después abrir sus ojos libres de lágrimas y dedicarle al chico una mirada desafiante.

-Prefiero vivir.

Rápidamente, Sakura esquivó a Deidara, para acercarse a la ventana al final del pasillo. A través de ella solo se veía el abismo sin fondo, tal vez la llevaría a la muerte, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Tanteó con sus manos la ventana, pero descubrió que no tenía manillar con la cuál abrirla, así que comenzó a golpearla fuertemente con sus manos y brazos. Reflejado en el cristal, vio la imagen de Deidara acercándose a ella por su espalda.

-¡Eh, espera, hum!-le ordenó Deidara, agarrándola de un brazo.

-¡Estoy cansada!-le gritó, zafándose de su brazo y retomando su labor-¡Estoy harta de escapar, de que los demás luchen por mí, cansada de resignarme, harta de todo esto! Nunca veré morir a mis amigos, nunca perderé lo que más quiero, porque lucharé para que no pase. ¡Y lo que no voy a hacer es que me vean morir a mí!

-Es inútil-le espetó Deidara, intentando agarrarla.

-Te voy a decir lo que es inútil-le dijo furiosa, mientras seguía golpeando con sus puños y sus palmas el cristal, sin conseguir apenas unas grietas- Es inútil quedarse aquí esperando a que pase el tiempo.

Sakura le dio la espalda a Deidara, sin parar de golpear la ventana, que poco a poco se iba fracturando.

"Casi está",pensó la chica al ver las profundas grietas que se iban formando

-¡Para ya!-le gritó el rubio mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la intentaba, inútilmente, alejar de la ventana-La única salida que hay es la que yo te ofrezco.

La ventana crujió peligrosamente debido al trato recibido y, ante esto, Sakura sonrió con malicia, volviéndose hacia Deidara.

-Ah, que no hay salida,¿eh?-le dijo apartando los mechones de pelo rosa de su rostro, ante la atenta mirada del chico- Tranquilo… ¡Que yo hago una!

En un último esfuerzo, Sakura se volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana, para dar el último golpe con su ensangrentado puño, produciendo que, finalmente, el cristal se fracturase en mil pedazos. La chica se zafó de los brazos que la sujetaban, pasando por el agujero de la ventana para lanzarse al vacío, mientras los cristales danzaban a su lado reflejando miles de destellos.

Mientras sentía su cuerpo caer, veía la imagen de Deidara asomado a la ventana, llamándola. Miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, al tiempo en que todo cada vez se iba volviendo más y más oscuro. Entonces lo recordó: un golpe seco, limpio, la habían derribado, Naruto la llamaba a lo lejos, y después de eso, oscuridad.

Ya no había luz, todo era oscuro. No había aire, no había nada, ya no sentía su cuerpo caer, pues solo notaba que estaba suspendida en el vacío.

De nuevo, alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, y una luz se acercaba lentamente, al principio casi imperceptiblemente, y en ese momento, su cuerpo se encontró sobre una superficie dura.

La luz llegó repentinamente, y las voces se hicieron claras, golpeando su mente.

-¡Sakura!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, distinguiendo figuras muy borrosas, de las cuales se podía adivinar la figura una mujer rubia. De repente sintió que alguien aparecía en su campo visual, y que comenzaba a zarandearla.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Su visión se fue clareando, hasta distinguir con nitidez a un chico rubio de unos profundos ojos azules.

-¿Naruto…?-preguntó la chica, sin producir apenas sonido alguno.

-¡Está viva!-gritó alegremente Naruto, para después suspirar aliviado.

-¿Qué te creías, zopenco? Sakura es mi alumna, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente- le dijo Tsunade al chico, al tiempo en que se volvía y le tendía una mano a Sakura-Bienvenida de nuevo.

Sakura sonrió débilmente, agarrando la mano de su maestra, que la ayudó a incorporase. Sintió su cuerpo tambalearse, pero rápidamente los brazos de Naruto la agarraron impidiendo que se cayese.

-¿Qué fue de…?-preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a los ninjas que casi acabaron con ella.

-No te preocupes, conseguimos acabar con ellos-respondió Tsunade.

-Gracias a mí, dattebayo- dijo Naruto orgulloso.

-No te eches tantas flores, chico, que hay que ver como perdiste los nervios cuando viste a Sakura en el suelo-le espetó la mujer mientras ambos ayudaban a la kunoichi a estabilizarse.

-Todo ha acabado…-susurró Sakura, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-¿El qué?,¿La batalla?-preguntó extrañado Naruto.

-Sakura, necesitas descansar-apuntó Tsunade-Naruto, llévala a Konoha mientras yo ordeno al escuadrón que se retire.

Sakura sintió como la cargaban a la espalda de su compañero, y a los pocos segundos, se encontró con los ojos de Naruto, que brillaban con alegría.

-Sakura-chan, descansa, pronto llegaremos a Konoha.

Sin poder responder, una oleada de cansancio sacudió por completo a la chica que, sin resistirlo más, se quedó dormida, quedándose a merced de sus sueños.

* * *

"Sakura…" 

Miles de imágenes aparecían por la mente de la kunoichi, miles de recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido hasta que abrió los ojos sobresaltada, encontrándose con el techo blanco.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de que todo le resultaba familiar: el techo de aquel color enfermizo, las ásperas sábanas, el olor inconfundible del metal y medicamentos… Estaba en un hospital, de nuevo.

-¡No!-gritó con fuerza, incorporándose bruscamente ante la idea de volver a verse atrapada.

Oyó una expresión de sobresalto y una bandeja metálica chocar contra el suelo, esparciendo su contenido por doquier.

Sakura alzó los ojos para encontrarse con unos azules sorprendidos.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… Si no querías comer, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras así…-dijo Naruto.

-Yo… Lo siento, Naruto-se disculpó la kunoichi, avergonzada.

-Bueno, no te preocupes- comenzó a explicarse el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- Yo voy a limpiar esto, total, la comida de los hospitales ya sabes como es, cuando salgas de aquí iremos al Ichiraku…

Sakura oía hablar a Naruto, pero no le escuchaba. Escudriñó la habitación minuciosamente, dándose cuenta de lo diferente que era, y suspiró aliviada. Se sintió tan feliz de haber salido de aquella pesadilla que sin poder evitarlo, varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. El chico paró de hablar, al verla llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?-le preguntó preocupado-¿Es que no te gusta el Ichiraku?

-No, no es nada, estoy bien-le repondió, limpiándose apresuradamente las lágrimas.

Naruto clavó sus ojos en los de ella, permaneciendo en silencio.

-Sakura, siempre estás llorando-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella bajó su mirada, sonriendo tristemente.

-Pero ¿sabes qué?-continuó Naruto- Estas lágrimas me gustan, porque no son de tristeza.

La chica alzó la cabeza, sorprendida por el comentario, pero poco después le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me gustaría explicarte todo lo que pasó, pero la verdad, ni yo sé como hacerlo. Solo que estuve apunto de abandonarlo todo, de abandonar la idea de buscar a Sasuke, de darlo todo por perdido…-le dijo Sakura, intentando contarle todo lo sucedido a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo dirás. Ahora descansa-le respondió el chico, empujándola suavemente y obligándola a acostarse.

Pero cuando Naruto se estaba levantando, Sakura lo agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-Naruto-kun...

-¿Eh?-preguntó extrañado el chico, volviéndose hacia ella.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, acordándose de todo lo ocurrido, de las palabras de Naruto que la habían ayudado tanto en aquellos momentos…

-Gracias.

Naruto se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de su compañera en su cuello, provocando que comenzara a sonrojarse ante aquel cálido abrazo.

-Esto… Sakura ¿estás bien?-le preguntó con nerviosismo, sin saber el por qué de la reacción de su compañera.

La chica permaneció en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de su amigo, de poder sentir que estaba viviendo la realidad. Se separó de él lentamente, para después recostarse en la cama mientras él se rascaba la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

-En fin, Sakura, nos vemos-se despidió el chico, volviéndose en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa.

Sakura asintió lentamente y miró a Naruto salir de la habitación.

Después, la chica dejó sus párpados caer, entregándose de nuevo a merced de su sueños, pero a sueños distintos, en los cuales varias personas hablaban y reían en un puente, en donde tres chicos y su sensei se encontraban tumbados en la hierba, bajo un cielo estrellado, en los que las posibilidades de encontrar a Sasuke no estaban perdidas, en donde estaba a salvo y en donde, sobretodo, no había muros ni tiempo para dejar de soñar.

**

* * *

**

**¡No me puedo creer que se haya acabado! Dios, nunca pensé que acabaría esta historia, me encantó escribirla, es la historia más larga que he hecho demomento xDDD**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mí escribirla n.n**

**Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente mis actualizaciones, gracias por vuestros reviews y por leerla :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Buf, fue un tema un poco complicado lo de la vida y la muerte xD la frase de "Largo y escabroso es el camino que del infierno conduce a la luz" pertenece a la Divina Comedia de Dante, un libro que me inspiró, pero bueno xD**

**Mi próximo proyecto: Terminar la historia de El Coleccionista, es una historia ¡De + de 10 capítulos (creo)! Y también creo que va a ser bastante interesante (tengo muchas ideas y un final n.n) y creo que actualizare pronto… Es una historia que engloba un poco de todo (Angustia, terror, crimen, romance…)**

**Dejadme vuestro review, con vuestra opinión y recordad que…Nunca se sabe que puede haber en el camino entre la vida y la muerte…**

**(Si os quedáis encerrados en un ascensor con Deidara … Aprovechad xDDDD)**

**¡Muchos besos, nos vemos en mis próximas historias!**

**OoIsisoO**


End file.
